


One Month Vacation

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Hana Kimi inspired, Kylo ren is a fucking mess, Mistaken Identity, Rey doesn't want to deal with his shit, Rey pretends to be a boy, Sharing a Room, They are a fucking mess, reydar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: When Rey first applied for the one month technician training trials she didn’t expect to run into Kylo Ren, much less room with him. She didn’t want Kylo Ren asking why she was masquerading as a male on a First Order training camp, light years away from the Resistance base. Then again, she didn’t know if she wanted to know why he was thrusted into the same camp she signed up for, manned with an ugly wig and thick rimmed glasses that were reminiscent of her own.Reydar





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applesith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesith/gifts).



> Sooooooooo this was meant to be a birthday present for applesith but obviously I missed the deadline for that so months later, I'm throwing this up now to celebrate one year since Matt the Radar Tech was born. Have this Hana Kimi inspired Reydar ♥

She didn’t know what made her do it in the first place.

Was it because she was bored out of her mind at the Resistance base? Or maybe because she had been feeling useless, unable to help in rebuilding what was left of the Republic. Most likely a combination of the both, but as she stood in line on a remote outer rim planet, Rey couldn’t bring herself to care for the consequences. If anyone in the Resistance found out, she’d simply pass it off as an undercover mission to gather intelligence on the First Order. Besides, it was too late to back out now with only a few people in front of her before it was her turn.

“Next.”

Rey tucked her uneven hair behind her ears and adjusted her thick glasses, trying to look natural before stepping forward. She handed over her paperwork to the bored looking officer. The officer skimmed over the papers before dumping an airtight parcel before her.

“This card is to your room along with your uniform. Curfew is 2100 local time. Training starts at 0800 every day. Meals are to be taken in the mess hall at 0500, 1200 and 1800. Starting tomorrow, your one month trial will begin to assess your skill level so we can assign you to the appropriate ship. If we deem your abilities lacking we will let you go with no chance of appeal. The First Order only accepts the best. Dismissed.”

Finding her room was easy enough. It was just as she expected a First Order dormitory to be like: grey walls, durasteel bunk beds with mattresses that looked lacking, and two sets of boxes in the far corner that she assumed was for her clothes and other personal effects. She fingered her short hair once again, wondering if this one month ‘vacation’ from the Resistance was a good idea.

Ripping the plastic bag open, she busied herself with unpacking her grey jumpsuits and standard black and white shirts and pants; even the undergarments were military issue. She snorted and quickly changed into a grey jumpsuit, stepping out of her trousers and slipping the scratchy one-piece over her white tee. Just as she was zipping herself up, the door behind her opened and the hair on the back of her neck stood. The feeling that washed over her was too familiar to mistake as anyone else.

“You must be my roommate,” said the man, his deep voice forcing Rey to school her features and turn around.

“Yeah,” she said, voice artificially deep from the injection she administered before she left the Resistance. “The name’s Ray.”

“Matt,” he nodded, dumping his own bag onto the top bunk. “Do you mind?”

Rey quickly shook her head, jumping onto the bottom bunk. She took in the appearance of ‘Matt’. The man was tall and looming, built like a brick wall that distracted from his horrible bright yellow hair where strands of dark hair stuck out behind his ears. Kriff, couldn't he find a more convincing wig? She looked away as he proceeded to change in front of her, shucking off his plain grey pants and stepping into his own jumpsuit.

The man looked at the chronometer that hung on the wall. “Huh, we better head to the mess hall for our meals.”

Rey nodded, unsure how to act around the man. As they walked to the mess hall, she passed a shiny panel and caught her reflection. Her hair was cropped short and haphazardly, the job done in a rush so that she couldn’t change her mind, and with her altered voice, she wasn’t surprised that he didn’t recognise her. If anything, she was slightly glad.

After all, she didn’t want Kylo Ren asking why she was masquerading as a male on a First Order training camp, light years away from the Resistance base. Then again, she didn’t know if she wanted to know why he was thrusted into the same camp she signed up for, manned with an ugly wig and thick rimmed glasses that were reminiscent of her own.

Shaking her head, Rey followed Kylo’s - ‘ _Kylo, Matt, whatever_ ’, she thought to herself - lead, taking a plastic tray and joining the food line behind him.

Shoveling the off-green paste into her mouth and deeming it more flavoursome than her ration packs back on Jakku, her mind once again wandered to the man next to her. When she first applied for the one month technician training trials, she didn’t expect to run into Kylo Ren, much less _room_ with him. Life at the Resistance was becoming monotonous and she missed the feel of wires and ship parts in the palm of her hands. She knew that Finn would flip if he found out where she went but she mentally shrugged; what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Besides, judging from Kylo’s body language, he didn’t recognise her. Well, his back was still stiff and shoulders hunched over awkwardly like he was too big for the seat he was in but other than that, he didn’t have any reason to suspect that his roommate was actually Rey, the scavenger girl who bested him in a lightsaber duel.

Rey tried to fight the grin that threatened to spread across her face, taking a large gulp of water to cover herself. Kylo looked absolutely ridiculous with his disguise, proving hard for Rey to take the man seriously. She was sure of one thing: the coming month of training was certainly going to be interesting.

-

It didn't take long for her to realise that Kylo’s predicament was anything but voluntary. Their first day resulted in Rey taking over and completing most of their assigned work. It didn't help that Kylo tried to distract her from his obvious lack of mechanic knowledge by gloating about how the tasks were _beneath_ him.

Rey looked at him from the corner of her eye as she tightened the coil with her hydrospanner. Kylo stood with his arms crossed over his chest, nose tipped up with an air of arrogance as he watched on in boredom. “Yep, that looks good. I mean, it's not hard to do but it looks like you need more practice.”

Gritting her teeth, Rey swallowed her scathing remark and continued to work on the data pad in her hands. “You know, there _are_ assessments and they will know if you haven't done anything for the whole month.”

Kylo spluttered, face reddening at her thinly-veiled accusation. “I know! I figured you could do the work in the first week then I'll take over for the second week and then we can alternate!”

“Uh-huh,” Rey said slowly, staring at him from behind her glasses and not believing a single word. He may twirl a lightsaber all pretty but she could tell he had next to no mechanical skills or knowledge.

Kylo looked at her sharply. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“ _That_!”

“What? Kriff, what are you talking about?” Rey looked at him, perplexed.

“That! You sounded like you didn’t believe me!”

Rey sighed tiredly. It was already nearing the end of day two together and the last thing she wanted was to start a fight with Matt-Kylo Ren. “Matt, can you just pass me the sonic welder so we can get out of here?” She looked at the tool passed to her that was obviously _not_ a sonic welder. She threw it back into the tool box that sat by Kylo’s feet. “No, that one. No. No. No. Are you even looking where I’m pointing at? NO!”

Finally grabbing the correct object, Kylo handed it to her with a scowl. “For someone so small, you’re pretty bossy.”

Wedging the pistol-shaped device between her teeth, Rey programmed the last of the commands into the data chip and pulled the pair of sonic goggles over her glasses. “I'm not even that small. You're the one that's ridiculously tall. Also, for someone who apparently thinks these tasks are _easy_ yet doesn’t even know what a sonic welder looks like, you sure talk a lot of shit.” She didn’t even need to look up from her welding to know that Kylo’s mouth snapped shut in embarrassment. After a few moments of high-pitched sounds, Rey flicked the welder off and admired her handy work. “Okay, I just need to put this back in and we’re done for the day!”

She stood on her toes and stretched up, straining to reach the panel over her head. Realising she would need to hold onto something, Rey placed her hand on Kylo’s shoulder and braced herself.

“What the-?”

Ignoring Kylo’s indignified cry, Rey held her breath and saw the board nudge against the slot it belonged in. She tried to give herself one final push to slide the piece back into place but her footing slipped, throwing her centre off and causing her body to go careening towards the floor, dragging Kylo along with her.

“Ray!”

-

Sighing for the second time over the past few minutes, Kylo wondered at what point in his life everything decided to go to shit. Was it when he decided to leave his uncle’s academy and reject the path of a Jedi? No, he remembered feeling content with himself even a year ago when Starkiller was still being built. Was it when he plunged his lightsaber through his father’s chest? Maybe but he didn't want to think about _that_.

Looking down at the slumbering figure, he couldn’t deny that he should have seen it earlier. Her male voice and shortened hair certainly confused him but when she came tumbling on top of him, there was no denying his roommate was a _girl_. And not just any girl but the scavenger who bested him and caused his current predicament. The moment he lifted the limp body, he knew. The way she felt in his arms brought his mind back to Takodana, to her softness and her unmistakable female figure.

He still had to get her checked out by a medical droid since his Force powers were unfortunately suppressed as punishment by Snoke. Kylo gritted his teeth at the painful memory his mind conjured at the thought of the Supreme Leader. He shouldn’t have shown compassion, he should have stomped down the niggling in his mind when he saw Rey wave her blaster blindly at him. He should have just taken the droid like he was commanded to. At his memories alone, he felt the telltale signs of anger and frustration bubble from within at not being able to use the Force he was so accustomed to feeling.

Shuffling from the bed drew him from his thoughts. Rey shifted under the sheets he had draped over her, the top button of the standard technican greys slipping from the button hole and exposing the cream of her neck. She turned her head towards him, her lashes still fanning over her cheeks with her eyes still closed and mind clouded by nonsensical dreams. Kylo swallowed thickly. His eyes were drawn to her smooth skin and his face became hot for a different reason. Her collarbone jutted out and he couldn’t help but stare, eyes fixed on her face and throat, watching as it bobbed up and down every now and then. She sighed in her sleep and shifted once more, her overalls pulling again, causing his eyes to drift further down towards her chest. He could see the edge of a thick beige bandage poking from underneath, strapping her breasts down and hiding her gender from sight.

Kylo exhaled deeply through his nostrils and rested his forehead on the bars of his top bunk.

Why did she have to complicate _everything_ in his life? How was he meant to know that she would even enrol in the technician training program, much less enrol as a _male_? Kriff, she didn’t even change her name, only pronouncing it in her lower baritone to put a male spin to it.

Cracking an eye open and seeing her short hair disheveled with her arms thrown over her head, Kylo couldn’t help but grin. The next few weeks would certainly be interesting, he knew that for sure. He just hoped that Rey could hide herself enough that he wouldn’t need to step in.

-

Mere hours passed before he knew he would have to step in.

The soft click of the door closing roused him from his light slumber; he always found it difficult to sleep in new environments. Squinting at the chrono, Kylo blearily made out the numbers 0432 on the wall. What the _kriff_ was she doing awake this early? Begrudgingly, he swung his legs and jumped to the ground, his scratchy wig practically falling off as he did so. With his mind still dazed and sleep crusted eyes, Kylo cracked open the door and almost blinded himself from the bright lights that flooded his vision. Despite his exhausted body, curiosity got the better of him and found himself wandering the halls of the dormitories moments later. Breakfast was to be taken in the mess hall from 0500; there was no use showing up earlier as the doors would be locked and food was plentiful so there was no worry that late-risers would miss out. There was no sign of his roommate as he passed the locked mess hall, his mind becoming more awake with determination to find her.

Up ahead he saw another trainee stumble from his room, arms laden with a change of clothes and towels. As if freezing cold water was doused over him, Kylo’s mind became startlingly clear, shoulders rigid as everything clicked into place. He hadn’t seen her take a shower _once_ in the past few days and she needed to shower at one point.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCK_ ,’ he thought to himself, mind thrown into a panic knowing that in a few moments, Rey’s secret would be discovered.

Without another thought, he ran after the man, hoping to cut him off before he got to the freshers. But he didn’t know how to _stop_ the man so he did the first thing that came to his mind: he physically ran _into_ him.

“OW!” the sleepy man moaned, rubbing his head after being thrown to the ground. “What the kriff, man?”

“Oh?” Kylo laughed nervously, pushing his glassed back up his nose. “I didn’t see you there,” he said, deadpan.

The other technician looked at him unimpressed, glancing around the empty hallway before turning back to him. “Huh, you really didn’t see me at all, despite we being the only ones awake at this time. Besides, you shouldn’t be running in the halls.”

“Just because we’re in this program doesn’t mean our personal fitness should lax,” Kylo said matter-of-factly.

“Look, it’s too early for this. Just let me shower and wake up, then I’ll consider exercising.” The man tried to push past him but Kylo stood his ground, his large body looming and blocking the corridor. “Get out of the way!”

The ‘freshers were nearby, close enough for Kylo to hear the water ceasing. With a loud voice, he puffed his chest and threw caution to the wind. “You know Kylo Ren? Well a buddy of mine is saw him in the shower once and said the guy had an eight pack! You think he got that by lying around, doing nothing? No! He got up when he didn't want to and trained!”

The man scanned over him and cocked a brow. “What? So you're trying to be like Kylo Ren?”

“I don't like your tone when you say his name,” Kylo hissed, advancing like a hawk. “Kylo Ren is a revered Knight of Ren and is to be treated as such!”

“If you ask me, he sounds like a punk bitch.”

His fingers twitched and curled into a ball. He tried and tried to summon the Force, to let the powers flow through him and into the dimwitted trainee in front of him, the Force to wrap around his neck and _squeeze_ until he regretted slandering the great Kylo Ren. How he wished Snoke didn't suppress his powers, demoting him to a pathetic non-Force user.

“Hey man, you okay? There's no need to get so worked up over Kylo Ren. He ain't worth it.” The smaller man cautiously crept towards him, hand hovering to pat Kylo’s shoulder.

“Tim!” Kylo snapped out of his reverie at the new voice and turned around to see Rey, hair damp and towel around her neck, body completely covered in her buttoned-up technician uniform. “Matt! I didn't expect you to be up this early.”

The trainee, Tim, laughed and clapped his hand on Kylo’s stiff shoulder. “Matt here is trying to be like Kylo Ren! He thinks that that ‘Knight’-” Tim made air quotations with his fingers before continuing. “-is someone to look up to.”

“He is! Have you seen his lightsaber?”

“If he's so powerful then why did he lose to some nobody? A girl as well from what I heard. Weigh in on this, Ray. What are your thoughts on the Kylo Ren?”

“Well,” Rey started, eyes kept firmly from Kylo’s face. “He certainly has his work cut out for him.”

Kylo reeled his head towards Rey so fast he almost got whiplash. “What do you mean ‘ _work cut out for him’_?” he seethed.

“He’s apparently the leader of the Knights of Ren, whoever they are,” explained Rey. “And yet it was so easy to cut him down. His reputation precedes him.”

“Well I think he lives up to his reputation! Sure he let some scavenger slice him up but he had already taken a bowcaster to his side _and_ was up against that traitor beforehand.” The mention of the defected stormtrooper left a sour taste in his mouth. He loomed over Rey, mouth twisted into a snarl as he waited for Rey’s reply.

Rey set her shoulders back and stood her ground. “Maybe he would have more luck if he didn’t just go charging into battles when he’s obviously not ready for them!”

“Well if he did then the rebel scum would have escaped!”

“They escaped anyways!”

Their argument became so heated that neither noticed how close they had become, their chests practically brushing against one another, or the wide grin plastered over Tim’s face. “Wow guys, you’re both sure passionate about this! It’s like you were really there!” He let out a laugh and smacked Kylo’s back before passing the pair to the freshers.

Once alone it was impossible to not notice their close proximity. Even though her hair was cut to boyishly frame her face, Kylo could still see the telltale features that made Rey. The way her nose crinkled in displeasure as she glared at him brought him back to reality. The fire in her eyes was nostalgic to the way she looked at him back on Starkiller, a heat creeping up Kylo’s neck and ears when remembering how his mental defences became fragile like egg shells under Rey’s influence.  

Shit.

The look on her face was the same. Would she probe his mind like she did before?

_Shit._

The moment the idea popped into his head, a niggling sense of paranoia started to seep into his bones. Could she see through his disguise? Would she reveal who he was for everyone to see? There was no way she could know Matt was actually Kylo Ren, was there? With the Force suppressed, he couldn’t skim over her thoughts to see if she knew. It frustrated him. It was like trying to catch smoke with his hand - the presence and power that was with him from a young age slipping through his fingers.

Paranoia turned to panic. He had to get away from her before he blew his own cover. He felt too vulnerable being around her all of the sudden and it wasn’t even a week into their training.

With a grunt, Kylo wordlessly pushed past Rey and jogged down the halls, destination unknown but he didn’t care. He just had to get away from the scavenger and her unsettling presence.

-

Rey was suspicious.

It had been a few days since running into Kylo and Tim by the freshers and almost getting caught. She had replayed their conversation numerous times since then, heart beating rapidly at the idea of being found out so soon. She could have sworn Kylo saw through her disguise, making her watch the taller man in the blond wig, waiting for when he would expose her to everyone. But days passed without incident with ‘Matt’ continuing to talk out of his ass about his mechanical skills and annoyingly enough, the topic of Kylo Ren was now thrown into the mix.

Groaning, Rey thought back to one of their recent conversations.

“So, you’re aspiring to be like Kylo Ren?” Rey had asked whilst pulling out multicoloured wires from the control panel. It was a risky question but she had to know if he knew or suspected her true identity.

Jolting from his reverie, Kylo stood up straight and nodded, head tilted upwards with an air of confidence. “Everyone should aspire to be like Kylo Ren. That shouldn’t even be a question.”

“Uh huh. What’s so good about that guy? From what I know, he cost the First Order the destruction of Starkiller Base.”

Kylo looked at her as if she had grown another head. “Kylo Ren is a powerful Force User. Even from a young age, he was able to wield the Force as if it was second nature. He can stop a blaster beam without even breaking a sweat.”

“And how would you know this?”

“B-Because,” he stuttered, his glasses suddenly becoming foggy. “I know a pal who was on the _Finalizer_ and heard first hand from stormtroopers and officers who saw him in action. He really is a man worthy of everyone’s respect. You’ll see one day.”

Rey rubbed her temple at the memory. Kriff, he was so obvious that she was sure that most people would be able to see straight through his disguise if the idea wasn’t so absurd.

Other than the awkward conversations with Kylo, things were going smoothly. A bit _too_ smoothly.

She made it a habit to shower every other day, unable to risk the chance of getting caught if she tried to shower every day. She was still rinsing her body off quickly, never lingering under the warm water (as much as she’d love to) before slipping her chest band and uniform back on. She hadn’t run into anyone but she noticed that Kylo was never around when she returned to her room.

It was suspicious but Kylo would always come back to their room an hour later, dripping in sweat with his chest heaving, obvious that he had gone for a run. She always found it weird that he would go for a run at the _exact_ same time she would go for a shower, but they never crossed paths so she figured she was still safe.

Shrugging out of her thoughts, Rey settled back into her pillows and started to relax her shoulders. Tonight was the first night since training started where she had the room to herself. Tomorrow was one of the rare personal days in their month long training that most trainees took it upon themselves to stay up late with a few rounds of Sabacc. Word was that someone had managed to swipe some whiskey from somewhere, luring more people into their ‘underground card game’.

Rey tossed and turned in her bed before sitting up with a frustrated huff. Climbing onto Kylo’s bed, she grabbed his pillows and jumped back onto her bunk, fluffing the extra pillows so that she was surrounded by clouds. A sigh of content escaped her lips. Kylo had gotten roped by Tim to go with him to the Sabacc games, leaving Rey to enjoy the silence of their room for once. Normally, Kylo would follow her back to their room after dinner, both retreating to their respective beds and sitting in silence until one of them fell asleep.

Even though Rey was still sitting in silence, it already felt better without the other presence on the bunk above hers. She didn’t have to be on guard constantly, not completely comfortable with the idea of sharing a room with Kylo Ren. But with the long night of solitude ahead of her, Rey snuggled into the pillows and pulled out one of the many introductory books the First Order gave out to new recruits. A lot of it was propaganda drivel but she figured it could help her understand the inner workings of the First Order.

An hour passed before the door slammed open, startling Rey awake. Her previously tired eyes snapped open, mind buzzing as her eyes narrowed at the hulking man hunched over in the doorway.

“Matt, what the kriff?”

‘Matt’ remained motionless, his messy blond hair falling over his glasses and hiding his face from view. Rey leaned forward until she was kneeling at the edge of her bed, head poking out to get a better look at her roommate. “Matt?” she repeated, uncertainty reverberating in her male voice.

At his ‘name’ being called out again, Kylo lurched forward and stumbled into the room. He fell onto the scratchy carpet with a thump, his hands in front of him to break his fall but unsuccessful. It took Rey a few moments to get over her initial shock, her body moving to close the door and hide them from any curious eyes.

Rey pressed her back against the closed door and took in the sight of the still man. She prodded him with her foot, only garnering a grunt before a loud snore rolled from his drooling mouth. Muttering to herself, Rey ventured closer and wrinkled her nose in disgust. The stench of whisky was strong as Kylo snorted in his sleep, turning over with his glasses falling from his face and wig from his head.

“Kriff sake, Kylo. As if you going on and on about yourself wasn't obvious enough,” Rey muttered, bracing herself as she tried to lift the larger man to her bed. Lifting him to his top bunk was a lost cause so she would have to sacrifice her bed for the night.

Just as she hoisted the man up with her arms, Kylo started to squirm. As much as she tried to keep her footing, the large man wriggling in her arms was too much.

“Ah!” Rey cried out as she fell backwards, taking Kylo with her. Groaning, Rey struggled to her elbows and froze when catching Kylo’s eye. She didn't breathe, she didn't blink, she was too scared to move as his eyes penetrated her and watched her. She swallowed.

And then, a dumb smile spread across his face.

“Wha-?”

A lot of crap had happened to Rey in her lifetime. What with being stranded on Jakku by her parents and being forced to grow up around less than savoury beings, Rey was no stranger to a stolen kiss or the like. True, with her surviving more of a priority than physical contact, the instances were far and rare, but they were there. She had never done anything significant, only kisses from strangers who stopped at Jakku for supplies. The few times she felt a stranger's lips on hers did nothing for her, feeling indifferent to foreign flesh upon her own.

But with Kylo, it was different. Drunk and stupid, he sloppily kissed her, missing half her mouth in the process and smearing drool along her chin. It was brief and it wasn't the greatest kiss, if one could even call it that, but it happened.

After getting over her initial shock, Rey roughly shoved him off her and kicked his head in the process. He passed out like a light, snoring softly into the carpet. Rey sighed and flopped back onto the ground, hands coming up to wipe the slick saliva from her face. She paused at her bottom lip, the pads of her fingers tracing her mouth, sending tingles going down her spine.

“What the kriff am I supposed to do?” she muttered, glaring at him before climbing onto her bunk and abandoning him on the floor.

 


End file.
